Eyes on Fire
by ObeyyHonnzie
Summary: What happens when you're torn apart from all you know? And you must watch your family burn right before your very eyes? Who will be their to comfort you? EdwardxOC (Bella does not exsist in my story!)


**Stefenie's POV**

I sat in my study, perched in the wooden chair, reading _The Jungle Book _for the thirtieth time today. I just felt so attached to that book. It's probably because I've spent a lot of my immortal life on missions in the jungle. The fan overhead of me blew cool air all around my study. It didn't effect my temperature, but it did blow the dust off some of the books that I haven't touched in years. I closed the book and slowly leaned back in my chair. I'm surprised I actually got a day off today. I'm usually in the throne room listening to my father and Uncles go on and on and on about how we must follow the rules, because the Volturi don't give second chances.

I closed my eyes. Thoughts lingered in my mind. Thoughts about my human life. Pain. Torture. Misery. The days before I started calling Sulpicia my mother and Aro my father. The days before I was the Princess of the Volturi. The days before I was living. I still remember the day Sulpicia found me.

-Flashback-

_Smoke filled my nostrils, the burning scent got closer and closer by the second. My eyes glanced out the window, I knew what was happening. Some other children were being convicted and burned for so-called witchcraft. Little did I know, it was me who they were after. I fell to my knees and began to sob. I couldn't go like this. I just couldn't. My father died protecting me, and I would NOT let them end me here. After all the pain he went through to save me. _

_I looked over at my mother. She was still in the same fetile position infront of the fire as she had been for two months. Ever since father died, she had no means of interacting with life at all. I crawled infront of her, looking into her black eyes. They stared eerily back at me, unmoving. I grasped her hand with all my strength and pressed it to her heart. _

_"Mother, listen to me. I am the last daughter left. I know you're broken and I know my departure will tear you apart even more, but would you rather me to burn? I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will. No matter where I end up, our family's love will never die. It will be infamous. I promise you. Until your heart stops beating, I will always be right here. Until your last memory of me fades into a black hole, I will always be right here. Farewell, mother." _

_I scurried out the door, and into the woods. I heard the angry shouts from the villagers as they entered the house and only found my mother their. 'They won't hurt her.' I thought. 'It's just me their after.' I kept running, faster and faster with each stride. _

_I tripped, sending myself tumbling forward. Down the hill, I rolled. Thorns and twigs ripping up my nightgown. Mud splashing all over my hands and face. Blood trickling down my spine. My body smashed into what seemed like a cold, marble wall. I was sent stumbling back, and I fell upon my arse. _

_"Ah..what do we have here." A feminine voice said. She scooped me up into her freezing cold arms, and her eyes wavered over me. Her eyes. They were red. I gasped, only to hear a chuckle from her. _

_I felt sort've stupid. I mean, I was a twelve year-old girl being held like a baby by a cold woman with red eyes. _

_"W-What are you?" I asked, fear in my voice._

_"Ah, darling, needn't that matter. I know of your past and I'll take hold of your future. We're going now. I need to introduce you to your new family." She responded, and everything afterwards was a blur. _

_-End of Flashback_

"And another one bites the dust."

I turned swiftly to the sound of the voice, only to see Felix's grinning face standing in the doorway. I giggled.

"Steffi, it's been like 2 hours! Are you done? I really wanna do something!" Felix exclaimed, coming closer.

I groaned, "Felix, what didn't you leave with Alec and Demetri? They we're going to a Penzonni soccer game! You would've had fun their!"

His eyes widened, and his smug smirk was wiped clear off of his face. He clenched his fists in anger, and let out an aggravated grunt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Demetri told me they were going to go shopping." He replied. I tipped my head back and the laughter came out.

"You believed him?" I asked, in between giggles.

Felix nodded bashfully, and hung his head down.

I sighed, and stood up from my chair. His broad grin appeared across his face again.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked, smiling.

"Our private beach!" He exclaimed and then I was dragged out of my study.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ObeyyHonnzie 3


End file.
